


Secrets in the Forest

by Tirainy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Voyeurism, basically the typical 'person A catches person B during a wrong moment' fic, confused Shadow, i guess, oblivious Sonic, sexual fantasies, this got way dirtier than I planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirainy/pseuds/Tirainy
Summary: Shadow had only wanted to obtain Sonic's Chaos Emerald. By brawling. Getting a lewd show from Sonic in the process had definitelynotbeen a part of his plan.





	Secrets in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

_He must have stopped running,_ Shadow noted as the two faint chaos signals that he had been following for last half an hour finally stopped moving away from him and instead began to become clearer and stronger with each step he took.

He knew that one of them was Sonic; the speedster's signal was familiar and easily recognizable after the many years of knowing the cobalt hero. The other was a Chaos Emerald, a notch stronger than the hero's own given there was more chaos energy compressed in the gem than there was in Sonic's body—though it still was not strong enough to completely hide Faker's.

Shadow was pleased with this turn of events. Originally, he had intended to go to the hero's house and battle him for the gem, but the hero took off into the forest before he could have even come into a seeing distance for the hero—let alone a shouting one—and so he was forced to chase after the speedster as Sonic had decided to start his evening run by right away breaking the sound barrier.

But now when Sonic had stopped...

The red, black and white hover-skates blazed as their owner pumped more power into them, the ebony agent eager to finally reach his rival and challenge him to a match that he knew Sonic would not refuse; the hero loved to brawl.

Most of all when there was something like a Chaos Emerald at stake.

Shadow smirked as the strong presence of the powerful gem washed over him, the steady waves now strong enough for him to pinpoint the exact location of their origin—which was barely couple of hundred yards away in the forest ahead of him.

The obsidian hedgehog cut his tempo to a fast sprint; the vegetation was too thick and the forest too unfamiliar for him to blast through it at top speed. Plus like this he had a lower chance of possibly passing the hero and having to backtrack.

Eyes vigilant and senses at maximum alert, Shadow began to silently make his way through the forest, trusting his inner chaos radar to lead him where he needed to go while he kept an eye out for a possible danger—be it a wild animal or one of Dr. Eggman's robots that might have gone astray.

His steps were quiet as he glided through the forest like a ghost, his midnight fur allowing him to blend in with the surroundings with no effort at all, the darkness of the night hiding him from everyone's eyes.

_"Ah..."_

Dark ears perked up at the not-too faraway sound, swiveling in the direction the sound had come from—in the same direction where he felt Sonic and the Chaos Emerald to be. The ebony agent stopped his advance for a moment to listen if the sound would sound again, putting his full attention on the task.

And there it was again.

It sounded as if someone was...moaning? Had Sonic hurt himself? Considering the dark and the effectiveness of a Mobian eyesight in these conditions...

...and the fact that Sonic had a rather strong inclination to being reckless...

The hero had either smashed into a wrongly placed tree, tripped over a protruding root or hurt himself in some other (surely a very creative) way...

Shadow sighed. _Idiot as always, I see._

The ebony agent shook his head as he began walking again. It seemed that brawling would have to wait until some other time; today he needed to take a certain blue-furred idiot to hospital.

Shadow continued his approach in a light-jog pace, ears still focusing on the sounds to ensure Sonic's condition wasn't worsening, but as he neared the hero, the agent could not but note that the moans did not sound exactly like ones of pain, more like...

The agent shook his head to clear it of the ridiculous thought. There was no way Sonic was doing _that_ —in a _forest_ of all places—faker surely had enough decency to keep such matters in the privacy of his house and to not drag them into a forest where everyone and their grandmother could possibly see him.

It was at that moment that a particularly _suggestive_ moan sounded.

Shadow halted, eyes going slightly wide at the sound. Then he shook his head in a sharp denial; there was just no way in hell Sonic was doing what his mind insisted he was doing. His ears were simply playing trick on him—or maybe it was some acoustic effect of the forest that made the hero's voice sound so... _erotic_.

He nodded his head in agreement to the thought. It was just a strange acoustic effect—nothing else.

Shadow pressed his ears flat against his head to somehow muffle the noises that were gradually growing in volume as he neared the place where Sonic was—where he had to be lying, all hurting, _injured_ and surely not even considering the idea of doing the things Shadow's own mind insisted were happening.

The hero's voice was clear now, suggesting he was somewhere in the immediate distance—twenty yards at maximum. Shadow looked around himself, noticing how the ground before him sharply dipped down, the forest ahead few levels lower than the elevation he was standing at. He felt Sonic's presence right ahead of him and so he started to approach the edge of the slope, anticipating the sight of a severely wounded hero.

However, as he reached the edge, there was no hedgehog to be seen, only tree crowns, the thick vegetation blocking his view of everything below.

Shadow's lips pressed into a thin line. There were two things he could do now. Jump down into the unknown or jump onto one of the trees that were concealing his view; and because he was not willing to risk injuring himself like Sonic, he choose the later. He took a few steps backwards to gain some momentum for his jump and the he rushed forward, leaping into the air.

For brief two seconds he become airborne, gliding over a couple of tree crowns before his feet broke through one of them, and he landed onto a branch with a quiet thud. His hands reflexively shot up to grasp on other branches to steady himself so he wouldn't fall, his gloved fingers digging into the bark like sharp talons.

Once sure his feet were safely positioned, he let go of the branches and slowly started to turn, looking around from his elevated position, trying to spot a hint of blue or peach anywhere on the ground, using both his hearing and sight to pinpoint the cobalt hero's whereabouts.

And just then Sonic's voice unexpectedly boomed, calling his name, and the ebony agent sharply turned around, gaze locking at Sonic's sitting form before Shadow's mind could actually comprehend that the shout had not sounded like a pained howl, nor a calling for help but instead a—

Crimson eyes widened at the sight and for few seconds Shadow only stood, flabbergasted and disbelieving that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. But when the image of Sonic—who judging by his current _actions_ was oblivious to the agent's presence—did not change, Shadow closed his eyes and sharply turned back around, taking a shuddering breath as he realized his body now felt a tad hotter than it was supposed to.

There was no use in denying what Sonic was doing down below any longer—as the hero was doing exactly the thing that Shadow had been convincing himself for past few minutes that was not happening.

Masturbating in the middle of a _freaking_ forest.

And for a reason that he both wanted and did not want to know at the same time also screaming _his_ name during it.

Shadow took a deep breath to recompose himself and to consider his options. He could leave and return to obtain the Chaos Emerald some other day—or wait for the faker until he finished his business and cleaned himself, and then go along with his previous plan while pretending he had just arrived.

Of course, choosing the second opinion would mean having to keep a vigilant eye on Sonic—and _listen_ to him—as leaving the hero's close vicinity could give the hero another chance to unknowingly escape like the first time.

Shadow peered at the still oblivious hedgehog over his shoulder, the hero choosing the same exact moment to _arch_ his slender body and give another piercing cry of the agent's name.

A pleasant shiver shot up Shadow's spine and then back down to more sensitive areas at the foreign but oddly pleasant sound. Hearing his name being uttered with so much _need_ made his body quiver with sudden lust and his mind begin to produce vivid, creative and most of all _obscene_ images in his mind's eye, all of them involving him and Sonic as the main—and only—stars.

Shadow forced his gaze to tear away from the obscene show and voicelessly cursed his body's traitorous response. Hell, it might not even be him that Sonic was fantasizing about—only someone that shared his name; given the fact Mobians had a habit of giving their children names nature-connected names, he would not be surprised if Sonic was currently jacking off to a fantasy of some supermodel who coincidentally had the same name as him.

But why was the faker _even_ doing this in the middle of the night in a forest? Why was he here when he could do this in the comfort of his own house?

The agent pressed his dark ears against his head in frustration, the artificial appendages easily picking up the hero's panting even despite being so far. Just why was the faker here?

_...Could it be because of his brother?_ the agent realized, the reason occurring to him just now. Sonic shared a house with Tails, of course, he would not want the young fox to possibly walk on him while he was having a 'private' time. Also with Tails spending most of the time at house building one thing or another, Sonic would rarely have the house just to himself so that was probably why he had chosen this as a solution.

Given how loud the hero was being, it was probably for the best.

_"Ah, Shadow. There, right there..."_

The ebony agent took another shuddering breath as he rested his back against the trunk of the tree and began to massage his temples to ease the headache that was forming there. He needed to get his mind out of the gutter. Or ear-plugs. Either would suffice at the moment.

Because otherwise deciding whether to go with option A or B of confronting Sonic would not be the only _hard_ problem he would have to deal with today.

Shadow let his back slid down the trunk of a tree, sitting down on the branch with legs pulled close to his body and thighs tightly squeezed together. Not that it would help anyhow if a _particular_ body part truly decided to show itself, but it still felt better than just to stand in the open and wait for it to happen.

Taking a deep breath, he mentally tried to block all the _sounds_ which were still coming from below so he could focus on making his decision, but finding it to be practically an impossible task. It was normal for Sonic to be loud, but, dear Chaos, at this moment the hero was so vocal he could easily pass as a professional porn-actress.

Yes, a porn-actress. Because, heck, Shadow had never heard a guy make sounds of this kind until now.

...and, unfortunately, apart from the usually over-the-top performances of any porn actress, this was actually having _effects_ on him.

It was rare for him to get aroused as thanks to Professor Gerald's engineering he was not as sensitive to most stimuli as a common Mobian—sexual stimuli included—so it took a significant time of exposure for his body to respond. It was an useful attribute when dealing with injuries and such but definitely troublesome when it came to sexual matters.

But somehow, in mere few minutes, Sonic's voice alone was now managing to do something that normally took Shadow half an hour to achieve even when he had hands and visuals at his disposal.

Shadow closed his eyes, resting his head against the trunk of the tree and trying to ignore the tightness in his crotch area. How long had it actually been since he had last relieved himself? A couple of weeks? A month? Maybe two? The agent honestly had no idea when it was.

He only knew it was long ago. Too long ago.

His groin throbbed at the thought.

_"Ah—Shadooow..."_

_Chaos—!_ Shadow felt the cry go straight to his groin, the scream the tipping point of his bodily reaction; he felt more blood rush from his head and downwards, making him feel slightly light-headed and his arousal swell more, the sudden additional weight making the organ slip out of its protective pouch, the proof of his perverse excitement now uncovered for the world to see.

Huh. He guessed he was now left with only _one_ course of future actions to take...

"Damn you, hedgehog..." the agent growled out low as he opened his eyes, his voice a mere whisper but still conveying his frustration to the world as his crimson eyes turned to his unknowing torturer, the blue-furred hero still too swallowed in his own fantasy to actually notice he was being watched.

It both relieved and angered Shadow. Relieved because he definitely did not want to be seen in this state by his rival and angered because the faker had literally _no idea_ what he was doing to him.

But Shadow supposed it was better this way, knowing Sonic, the hero would probably be so embarrassed he would flee the scene immediately and then try to avoid him for next few weeks; getting the blasted Chaos Emerald would be much more difficult then if he had to keep chasing after Sonic all the time.

That damned Emerald that had gotten him into his situation and which he'll be pissed about if he doesn't have it by the end of the night.

Crimson eyes swept over Sonic's writhing form and then the surrounding area. But the Chaos Emerald was nowhere in sight; however, because Shadow still could feel its familiar pull from this direction, it was safe to assume the gem was just tucked away in Sonic's head-quills, the hero most likely planning to use it to teleport home after he was finished here.

Speaking of finishing—he probably ought to start paying attention to his own _problem_ ; if he wanted to get his hands on the Emerald by the end of the night, he had to be done before Sonic so he still could go with plan B aka pretend he had just arrived.

Closing his eyes once again, Shadow took a deep breath through his nose, the slightly chilly autumn air burning as it passed through the cavity. He pulled his legs apart and let them slide over the sides of the branch he was sitting on, exposing himself to the world. His gloves fell noiselessly on the bark soon after, his inhibitor rings now dangling loosely around his wrists.

For a moment, Shadow pondered if he should move so he wouldn't be accidentally seen or heard by the hero. But then decided against it as he had a good spot from which Sonic shouldn't be able to see him unless the hero moved—plus it was pitch-black already so even if Sonic found a correct angle to look from, the hero still probably wouldn't be able to spot him in the dark thanks to his mostly black fur.

Thus the agent banished any thoughts of possibly being found out into the corner of his mind and instead focused on the task before him.

He wrapped a hand around his swollen flesh, letting out a low pleased growl that melted into a purr at the very end. He made few languid strokes with his hand, deciding not to rush just yet and instead relish in the physical sensation after such a long time.

Plus Sonic's voice—so full of emotion, so full of _need_ —was definitely doing more to him than a bit of touching could do.

_"Sweet Chaos—!"_

Shadow groaned as the scream made a shiver ran up his spine and excitement down to his groin once again. He sincerely hoped this experience would not make him grow any sort of fixation to the sound of Sonic's voice; him getting an erection anytime he was around the faker surely would be horrible for all present.

Well, everyone except Rouge if she happened to be present. That damned bat would probably just poke fun at the situation and drop couple of few crude jokes about him giving a 'standing ovation' or something similar.

Gritting teeth to stop the moan that dare to escape him, Shadow swept his thumb over his sensitive head to collect some of the pre-cum that was leaking out, dragging his hand slowly down his length to spread the natural lubrication over to decrease the friction.

He let out a heavy exhale as he began a slow tempo with his hand, blood-red eyes peering from under dark eye-lids to check the cobalt hero had not moved from his position yet. However, the hero was still propped up against the solid rock wall of the slope, eyes closed and legs spread indecently wide as he continued to bring pleasure to his own body.

Shadow squeezed his eyes shut and rested his head against the trunk of the tree again, his hand picking up the pace a bit. Black ears twitched and flicked occasionally when the sound of Sonic's panting and irregular moans reached them, the oddly captivating melody soon making his imagination run wild once again.

At first only formless colorful blobs swam before Shadow's mind eye, but soon they began to take a familiar shape; peach blended into blue and two green eyes clouded with lust and full of mischief stared into his, a playful smirk tugging at the fawn lips of their owner.

Gloveless peach hands reached for his face, gently grasping and tugging him into a kiss, their lips locking just as the fantasy choose to grind their lower bodies together, making him instinctively tighten his grip a bit more to simulate the effect of the action.

_Damn,_ the agent swore mentally as the imaginary hedgehog gave him the same toothy smirk that he had already seen on Sonic's face countless of times—the smirk that challenged him to do his worst and see what would happen. It was a smirk Sonic used only while they brawled, a wordless challenge to not hold back and let the hero bear the onslaught of his true power.

_"Let's play rough, what do ya say, Shads?"_ the imaginary Sonic asked him, voice low and husky, as the unreal hero ran his fingers through the unruly black quills of the agent's head and rolled his blue hips tantalizingly, urging him to join the game and the show.

And Shadow just let himself get tagged along, letting his fantasy run wild and steer the sensual daydream how it wanted and make him feel things that weren't even there.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Shadow was vaguely aware that what he was doing now was wrong. He was certain that he should feel at least a bit ashamed for silently spying on Sonic while he was pleasuring himself, let alone getting turned on by it—but he couldn't really bring himself to feel that way; his morals had been fucked up since the the moment he finished his GUN training aboard the ARK all these decades ago. He felt no remorse for killing a man so not feeling shame for this either really wasn't surprising at all.

He supposed it was morally wrong also to even fantasize like this about his...rival? Ally? Shadow was not sure how to classify their relationship at the moment. Sonic insisted they were friends but Shadow didn't believe they could be considered such.

Though the agent was pretty _sure_ they were acquainted enough to make fantasizing about each other wrong.

That, however, didn't mean he planned to stop this daydream—he let the imaginary hedgehog continue to dance before his mind's eye, the illusionary body squirming in his hold, moving in accordance to whatever buttons Shadow decided to push. The fantasy did all to stay in sync with its model, the imaginary hero gasping and moaning at the same time like the real Sonic did, everything to a single twitch of muscles identical to its original.

But despite being a perfect copy of the hero both in the visual and vocal department—it was the real deal providing the voice, after all—Shadow still felt frustrated with it. He was a perfectionist and he hated that the fantasy wasn't perfect like he wanted it to be.

Nostrils flaring, Shadow inhaled once again, and was once again frustrated that he couldn't _smell_ anything. He _wanted_ to be able to smell his partner—to bury his nose into the crook of Sonic's neck and just inhale the smell of his sweat-drenched fur mixing with his natural petrichor-like scent.

But the _only_ thing he could smell at this moment was the heavy vegetal aroma of the forest.

Shadow snapped his eyes open, the sudden sensory input to his eyes banishing the fantasy to the corner of his mind for the time being and instead bringing his focus back to the present; the hotness of his skin, the shortness of his breath and the heavy tension in the lowest part of his abdomen.

His orgasm felt so close now...

And judging by Sonic's volume, the faker's was as well.

_Let's get this over with,_ Shadow decided internally as he gritted his teeth and picked up his pace. His free hand grasped the side of the branch he was sitting on, holding on tightly, the bark crumpling under his hold more and more with each stroke, behaving as if it were a simple piece of paper getting crushed into a ball.

Shadow felt sweat roll down his brow as he continued his relentless tempo, his breath coming in short as tension continued to build up in his nether regions. His obsidian ears were perked up as he tried to catch all that escaped Sonic, the sounds being a better stimulant to his body than touching ever had been.

_Just a bit more—!_ He urged himself, the pressure in his groin close to a snapping point. He sneaked another look on the cobalt hero to check on Sonic's progress, the hero building up for the finale as well. Sonic's eyes were squeezed shut, his breathing ragged and his moves erratic.

And just then, the blue and peach-furred hero bent over and gave a hoarse cry, the raw sound tearing from his throat and echoing into the depths of the darkened woods, undoubtedly waking up the wild animals from their peaceful slumber.

And that was what exactly forced Shadow undone. His orgasm coursed through his body like a shock-wave and he barely managed to clasp his mouth shut to suppress his own cry as he spilled himself into his hand, onyx black becoming covered in a thin layer of pure white.

Once sure no other loud sounds would escape him, the agent let out a deep long exhale, his previously tense muscles relaxing as the content feeling of afterglow filled his entire body, a pleasant tingling spreading from his head to toes and back, his mind becoming clear and empty of any troubling thoughts.

_Chaos..._ he felt like falling asleep for _days_.

But he was here for a reason, right? He knew there was still something he had to do. He had to, had to—had to get that damned Chaos Emeralds for which he had endured this whole...ordeal.

A bit groggily, Shadow turned to look at Sonic. It seemed the hero seemed had already regained his bearings, though it was obvious he felt a bit weary as well as he was rubbing his neck—which the faker did only when was tired.

Sighing, Sonic gave one las rub to his neck and slipped a hand into the deadly trap that was his quills, taking out the red Chaos Emerald that Shadow had been after all this time, looking at it contemplatively.

The still hidden agent tensed at the sight as he was unsure what to expect. Sonic was not _presentable_ yet, he couldn't be possibly thinking about teleporting home, could he?

Dark ears perked up as the silence of the forest was once again interrupted by Sonic, the hero murmuring few quiet words. However, before Shadow could even try to guess what they were, Sonic was already enveloped by a sudden flash of golden light, which disappeared just as fast as it appeared and Shadow suddenly found himself all _alone_ in the forest...and _without_ the Emerald.

O-o-O-o-O

Back at the heroes' house, the currently showering Sonic pondered whether he had missed a memo about a lion moving into the neighborhood or if the distant angry roar that had just sounded might have been just a product of his sleep-deprived imagination.

 


End file.
